This invention concerns a multi-function healthful bed, and in particular, a bed that is able to supply warmth or coolness or humidity to the user as desired.
Most conventional beds are not able to be warmed or cooled in cold or hot weather. Water beds have merit for softness and coolness, and are suitable for hot weather, but in cold weather, the water in the bed has to be heated by an electric heater for a period of time. Otherwise, water beds are not suitable for sleeping on in cold weather.